Forever Goodbye
by shslsteel
Summary: It was ten years ago when Tenma died in a freak accident caused by an experiment. Now that the government chooses to repeat the same experiment, Tsurugi faces his past once more.


It was ten years ago when the incident that changed Tsurugi's life had happened. Standing next to his lover's tomb, he looked up at the clear blue sky, feeling Tenma's presence faintly there.

"Tenma, how are you doing up there in heaven?"

He felt a soft breeze answer him in return, almost as if Tenma was speaking to him. Yet, he couldn't hear it. He just had to think that it was his lover's way of contacting him, through small breezes of wind or tiny, miraculous events. Tsurugi could only wait to see the small boy again.

If only he hadn't let him go that day.

* * *

 _It was a dreary day. Harsh winds and splattering rain left a damp atmosphere on the whole town, reaching every nook and cranny. Of course, it affected Tenma and Tsurugi as well. The two were arguing, you could say. It was quite a one-sided argument, as of the moment._

 _Tenma had grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, ignoring the yelling of the concerned Tsurugi behind him. The bigger boy simply just didn't want him to participate in an experiment, where famous soccer player's genes were copied to be examined. They would be poking at Tenma's brains and it just seemed risky. Downright risky._

 _"Tenma, no! It could be dangerous! No way in **hell** am I letting you attend that experiment." The bluenette grabbed the smaller boy's soft hand, pulling him away from the door._

 _However, his hand was just slapped away with a catty glare, it seemed as if the brunette in front of Tsurugi was not Tenma. He would never look at Tsurugi like that, until now, apparently. Shocked by Tenma's change in attitude, Tsurugi froze up._

 _And in response, Tenma simply muttered three words, "Leave me alone."_

 _Tsurugi's anger took the best of him again, annoyed at how persistent Tenma was to attend this... Monstrosity. Tsurugi turned and walked away, allowing Tenma to leave._

 _"Fine. Go ahead and do what you want. When you get hurt, don't come running to me. I don't, and won't, care."_

 _He marched upstairs, hearing the door slam shut behind him. Somehow, he knew a small part of him would regret it later._

* * *

Tsurugi sighed as he sat down next to the tomb, not minding the dirt from the ground or the stray flower petals finding their way to random places.

Tsurugi's thoughts wandered to what happened later that day.

* * *

 _Tsurugi had finally calmed down when he sat down on the couch to watch TV. Flipping it on, Tsurugi shook his head to see the news on. He wasn't surprised, it was probably something Tenma was watching earlier that day. He was just about to switch the channel when something caught his eye._

 _"Breaking News ; Explosion in Raimon Experimental Event, All Participants Missing/Dead, Sources Say."_

 _That was what it said._

 _Tsurugi quickly stood up, pacing around the living room. Wasn't Tenma supposed to be there? Was Tenma dead? Thoughts racing through his mind, he anxiously pulled his cellphone out of his pocket with shaking hands._

 _Dialing Tenma's number, he finally stood still._

 _"Tenma? Tenma, answer me, you dumbass."_

 _Yet, there was no answer. Tsurugi called and called again, his hands decreasing in steadiness every time there was no answer. No, no, no. Tenma couldn't be dead. Tsurugi hurriedly grabbed his jacket and ran to the scene, not bothering with the fact that he was soaking wet, or he was only in shorts and mismatched shoes, and a wrinkled shirt. He just /had/ to see Tenma, and he sure as hell wouldn't take no for an answer. He couldn't live with himself knowing that the last words he ever said to Tenma were in the middle of an argument._

 _When he got there, it only took once glance to know._

 _Tenma was dead._

* * *

Tsurugi couldn't even remember the last time when he felt like this. He thought he had moved on, hell, he was comfortable enough in Tenma's old job, well, to the point that he wouldn't start sobbing whenever his love was mentioned. Now, though, was a different case. Tsurugi was reduced to a sobbing mess, his eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. He could only imagine what Tenma would do if he were sitting right next to him. He would smile softly, and put his arms around the taller boy, whispering comforting words to him. The thought of it only made Tsurugi cry harder.

"I'm sorry Tenma, if only I hadn't let you go that day. We wouldn't be so far apart now."

He glanced at the tombstone, and sighed, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Forget that. They decided to work on the project again, apparently on it's ten year anniversary, and they want me to participate. I don't want to, but what do you think?"

He pet the worn-down stone, his eyes dry but still red.

"I'll come to a decision soon, Tenma. Until then, won't you guide me?"

* * *

Tsurugi decided to go, for Tenma's happiness above all. He had to fulfill Tenma's wish of making soccer happy, of course.

He sat anxiously on the bed, seeing it was worn down and rusted with use. Was it healthy to be using this bed in this kind of scenario? The boy wondered if some of these beds were the ones used ten years ago. Shaking his head, he sighed and stretched himself out on the white sheets. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, and ended up falling asleep.

It was a peaceful sleep, only to be awoken by something quite far from peaceful.

* * *

Tsurugi was awoken by a loud blast sounding from the hallway, only to be greeted by a fire surrounding him. The horrible smell of death and raging fire lingered in his room, paralyzing him for a second. How was he even still alive in all this ruckus? Standing up, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Cursing, the bluenette tried his best to shrug it off and get moving. He stumbled around dizzily, the effects of his sleep still working their ways.

Finding his way to the door, he gasped. There were burnt bodies and flames surrounding the halls, and he shuddered. Glancing away, he knew he had to get away.

"Who the fuck even monitors these experiments?" He muttered to himself.

Shaking his head, Tsurugi moved on, holding his left shoulder in pain. Sweat and burns became evident on his body, but that was nothing to him, until-

It was a loud crash, causing the hairs on Tsurugi's skin to stand.

There was now a pillar blocking Tsurugi's way.

"Damn." He cursed to himself, hands in his pockets.

That was when he felt a soft breeze pushing him in another direction. It kinda felt like it always did when he would be near Tenma's grave. Confused, he followed the direction of the air, avoiding all the obstacles.

When he got out, Tsurugi was a mess. His body was covered in burns, and he was panting for life.

* * *

A few says days later, Tsurugi found out he was the only survivor. Seeing this, he drove to Tenma's grave once more amd sat down.

"Tenma, that was you, wasn't it? It was you who saved me."

And so, he continued talking to his love.

But he never again got a response.


End file.
